Akatsuki em Perigo
by strytch
Summary: A Akatsuki é uma organização bem estruturada com os mais terríveis criminosos rank S, o que aconteceria se uma outra organização fosse criada só para destruir a Akatsuki? .:.Fichas Fechadas.:. Título horrivel, mas eu supero xD #Capitulo 5 on#
1. Explicações e Modelo de ficha

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, nem a Akatsuki, mas até parece que vocês não sabem disso u.u

**Sinopse:** A Akatsuki é uma organização bem estruturada com os mais terríveis criminosos rank S, o que aconteceria se uma outra organização fosse criada só para destruir a Akatsuki?

Bom, e é isso aí. Acho que é a primeira vez que consigo fazer uma sinopse pequena e que explique tudo e também é minha primeira tentativa de uma fic mais séria. (não que vocês se importem realmente xD) Mas então, preciso de fichas de personagens para essa fic. Os personagens disponíveis para par estão logo abaixo, mesmo a fic sendo totalmente centrada na Akatsuki e na outra organização (o nome é segredo por enquanto hehe) outros personagens de Naruto terão participação. Err... o Tobi não estará presente na história porque ninguém ainda tem certeza sobre a identidade dele ok?

**Modelo de Ficha: **

Nome: (_na ordem: sobrenome-nome_)

Idade:

Aparência: (_como o personagem é fisicamente._)

Personalidade: (_aqui quero saber todo o psicológico do personagem, como se porta com as pessoas, etc_)

Vila: (_diga de que vila o personagem veio_)

História: (_a história do personagem, não precisa ser algo triste, mesmo eu gostando de drama xD. Quero que digam aqui o porquê do personagem ter deixado sua Vila e se unido à organização ;x_)

Par: (_me dêem mais de uma opção por favor ;x_)

O que acha do par:

Como o trata: (_como você age com seu par, como é a relação entre vocês dois._)

O que seu par acha de você:

Como ele/ela trata você: (_como o par age quando está próximo de você, como é a relação de vocês._)

Jutsus e técnicas: (_aqui vocês devem colocar os jutsus principais do personagem, pelo menos alguns pra eu ter uma idéia e poder me virar depois xD_)

Curiosidades: (_coisas que não houve espaço para dizer em nenhuma das outras opções._)(opcional)

Cenas fortes são permitidas? (_talvez haja um pouco de violência na fic –batendo os dedinhos-_)

Posso modificar algo na sua ficha se necessário? (_posso? xD_)

**Agora os Personagens para par:**

Pain

Konan

Itachi

Kisame (_não custa nada eu colocar ele aqui mesmo achando que ninguém vai querer xD_)

Deidara (_já foi escolhido ;x_)

Sasori (_também já foi escolhido_)

Kakuzu (_idem ao Kisame_)

Hidan

Zetsu (_idem ao Kisame e Kakuzu xDD_)

Naruto

Sasuke

Gaara

Kakashi

Karin

Sai

**Observações finais:**

- Os seis últimos personagens não terão uma grande aparição, mas participarão da história também.

- Sejam bem criativas nas fichas.

- Podem mandar as fichas por Review ou por Private Message.

- Qualquer dúvida também podem me adicionar no MSN que se encontra no meu profile.

- Garotos mandem fichas também.

- Trarei os escolhidos em uma semana ou duas semanas, junto com a Introdução da fic.

- Boa sorte à todos o/ e Ja ne!


	2. Introdução

**Introdução:**

Estavam parados descansando finalmente. Na verdade, não podia-se chamar aquilo de descanso, um ninja nunca descansava, principalmente ninjas procurados por todos os países como eles eram. Todavia naquele momento a única coisa que passava pela cabeça do homem de cabelos pretos era olhar para o céu. Aquele céu muito escuro, tão escuro que não se podia ver o brilho de uma única estrela, somente a lua. Uma lua que no momento estava irradiando um brilho vermelho. O mesmo brilho que tinha os olhos do homem que a observava.

Uchiha Itachi era seu nome, o conhecido assassino de todo o clã Uchiha, o antigo mais poderoso clã de Konoha.

- No que tanto pensa Itachi-san? – Hoshigaki Kisame, um shinobi exilado da vila oculta da Névoa, perguntou ao companheiro.

Itachi fechou os olhos lentamente e os abriu, olhando para Kisame em seguida.

- Em onde o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi pode estar agora. – respondeu vagamente.

- Não deve estar longe, pelo que sabemos, ele está procurando seu irmão, não é?

- Sim. – Itachi respondeu rapidamente. E o silêncio se refez entre os dois Akatsukis, até que Itachi se levantou calmamente e colocou o _Sakkat_ (aquele chapéu que os membros da Akatsuki usam) na cabeça. Kisame fez o mesmo e os dois retomaram sua caminhada de volta para a base principal da organização, como Pain os havia ordenado um dia antes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Não muito longe, outra dupla da Akatsuki tratava de seus próprios negócios.

- Porra Kakuzu! Não dá pra ser mais lento não caralho?! – Hidan perguntou cinicamente para seu parceiro, que simplesmente, o olhou com desaprovação e retomou sua conversa com um homem velho, que tinha algumas cicatrizes no corpo.

Hidan, entediado, sentou-se numa pedra xingando o parceiro em voz baixa de todos os palavrões que conhecia.

- Está rezando Hidan? – Kakuzu perguntou se aproximando, estava agora com uma mala.

O shinobi levantou o olhar para o outro. Não precisava perguntar para saber o que se encontrava dentro daquela mala.

- Às vezes eu queria saber o que você faz com tanto dinheiro... – falou vagamente enquanto caminhavam para a base principal da Akatsuki.

Kakuzu se manteve em silêncio, ignorando o comentário de Hidan, que bufou irritado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pain estava sentado no alto da entrada da caverna, com o olhar perdido na densa floresta que existia por toda a volta do esconderijo, sendo um ótimo tipo de camuflagem.

- Pain-sama. – Konan chamou saindo da caverna.

- Diga. – o homem de cabelo laranja e piercings respondeu, com sua voz tranqüila.

- Por que está reunindo todos aqui? Você pode muito bem tratar de qualquer assunto à distância com eles, não entendo porque dessa vez será diferente. – a kunoichi perguntou meio confusa.

- Porque dessa vez é importante que todos estejam aqui. – respondeu simplesmente, ainda com o olhar vago.

Konan encarou Pain estreitando os olhos, essa parecia ser uma daquelas vezes que não entedia o quê se passava na cabeça dele.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Perto da fronteira do país do fogo, dois "Akatsuki" caminhavam tranqüilamente, e um pouco à frente deles uma garotinha ia pulando alegre.

- Vá mais devagar se não quiser arrumar problemas un. – Deidara gritou para a menina baixinha, de cabelo cacheado castanho-escuro e péle clara. Afinal, estar perto de uma fronteira é sempre perigoso.

- Hah! Deidara-senpai com medo de encrenca? Logo quando a maioria das encrencas são causadas por suas explosões? – a garota virou-se para Deidara, o encarando com os olhos cinzas e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Não fale besteiras desse gênero. Melhor! Não fale da minha arte desse jeito un! – o loiro retrucou já se irritando com a garota.

- Deidara-senpai se irrita muito facilmente né? – ela riu descontraída.

- Eu não estou irritado un. – negou, completamente irritado.

- Calem a boca os dois! – Sasori falou de dentro de sua marionete, Hiruko, portanto sua voz saiu grossa e, mais assustadora que o normal. Silenciando os dois ninjas rapidamente. – Mizumi, Deidara tem razão... Uma fronteira não é lugar para se descuidar.

- Hai Sasori-senpai. – a garota concordou rapidamente, passando a andar lado-a-lado com os "Akatsuki".

- Hunf! – Deidara bufou. Desde que encontraram Mizumi sua vida era um inferno e ele se sentia uma babá. Mas ordens eram ordens. "Malditas ordens un." Pensou o loiro ao receber uma cotovelada proposital dada pela garota.

**Continua...**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/a:**

Waah, eu tinha essa introdução praticamente pronta e resolvi postar logo (pode pular Karol, sua personagem já apareceu xD)... Mas as fichas ainda estão abertas e ainda não vou divulgar quem escolhi até agora –hoho, suspense mode on-

E uma coisa que esqueci de dizer da última vez, a "Organização contra Akatsuki" –créditos a quem disse isso em uma das reviews xD eu adorei o/- não tem uma/um líder ainda... Então esse líder vai ser uma das fichas escolhidas. –informação inútil, mas tive vontade de dizer o.o''-

Continuem mandando fichas \o/ Que semana que vem já trago os escolhidos.

–por algum estranho motivo metade dos emoticons que coloquei aqui na N/a devem não aparecer... Então simplesmente ignorem xD-

Ja ne!


	3. Fichas Escolhidas

**Fichas Escolhidas:**

DaH cHaN – Hirumo Mazua

Uchiha Gih – Saiki Hitomi

Paty-kon-chan – Tanako Kin

Rodrigo DeMolay – Hiraishin Aoshi

Suzana AKL – Haku Sabrina

Gu3Mii – Kowazoe Haru

Lecka-chan – Ookayuzu Miyuki

nandinhabaka-chan – Yamazaki Sonomi

Namixinha – Hyuuban Makino

Meriyasu – Daisuki Fey

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sobre os Pares:**

Vocês deram as opções e todo mundo que tá na fic vai ficar com uma das opções que me deu sem dúvida ;D MAS manterei mistério sobre quem ficou com quem, vocês descobrirão isso no andar da fic. Já perceberam que adoro deixar leitores curiosos né? xD Não me culpem... É divertido xD

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sobre os Capítulos:**

Postarei pelo menos um a cada 15 dias. Mas poderão haver vezes que atualizarei três vezes na mesma semana. Tudo depende do quão criativa estarei e quanto tempo livre terei xD

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

- Por que você nos reuniu aqui? – uma garota de altura mediana, cabelos loiros e péle clara, perguntou encarando a pessoa a sua frente com os olhos de cor laranja e pupilas na vertical.

- Tudo será respondido logo Kin. – a mulher retrucou friamente virando as costas e se sentando em uma pedra em seguida. Ela era uma ruiva de olhos verdes, um pouco mais baixa que Kin, mas mesmo assim a olhava com superioridade, seu nome era Hirumo Mazua.

- Logo. Logo. – murmurou Kin irritada. – Viu? Eu não tinha que correr pra chegar. Por sua culpa perdi um bom de um jantar grátis. – reclamou com sua parceira, que estava de pé próxima a parede do lugar, observando a chuva que caia.

- Até parece que você paga alguma coisa. – Yamazaki Sonomi retrucou sem tirar os olhos dourados da chuva. Seus cabelos eram negros, com algumas mechas vermelho sangue.

Kin ia falar, mas no momento seguinte entram na caverna três pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Todos ensopados por causa da chuva.

Hirumo Mazua levantou os olhos ao vê-los entrar, mas não disse uma palavra. Continuando sentada com cara de tédio.

- Droga Aoshi! Por sua culpa eu estou ensopada. – reclamou Ookayuzu Miyuki tirando o capuz da cabeça. Realmente estava ensopada, água escorria por seus cabelos verde-musgo, fazendo com que sua franja encobrisse os olhos cinza de tão molhada que estava.

- Ah claro! Porque a culpa de estar chovendo é minha. – o garoto baixinho falou sem perder a calma, mas com uma ponta de ironia na voz.

- Todos estamos molhados no final das contas... – Hyuuban Makino comentou tranqüilamente, soltando seu cabelo preto-azulado da fita branca que o prendia e o torcendo para tirar a água. Tinha uma franja que caia sobre o olho esquerdo.

- Maldição! Pra que usamos uma roupa com capuz sendo que toda a água passa por ele? – Miyuki estava realmente irritada.

- Onde está Clair? – perguntou Kin de repente, ao notar que a parceira de Makino não estava presente.

A atenção de todos presentes na caverna se voltou para Makino, que só abaixou a cabeça e a balançou negativamente.

"Algo ruim aconteceu." Pensou Aoshi estreitando os olhos e reparando que a roupa da garota estava um pouco rasgada e queimada em certos pontos. Sem contar que quando a encontraram, ela parecia desesperada, porém não havia falado muita coisa.

- Em que tipo de encrenca você se meteu Hyuuban-san? – Yamazaki Sonomi perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

- Isso faz parte de um dos assuntos que a líder-sama quer tratar hoje. – Saiki Hitomi apareceu, aparentemente de lugar nenhum. Dando um pequeno susto em todos, que como bons shinobis, disfarçaram bem e nunca admitiriam que não haviam notado sua presença.

Hitomi tinha olhos verde-escuros, que contrastavam bem com sua péle morena-clara e cabelos alaranjados, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela caminhou até Makino e deu uns tapinhas em suas costas tentando animá-la.

Makino sorriu para a amiga e voltou à tentativa de escorrer a água de seus cabelos distraidamente tentando desviar o acontecido de seus pensamentos o mais rápido possível. A outra então caminhou para a entrada da caverna tentando enxergar o que acontecia do lado de fora, não conseguia ver nada pela densidade da chuva.

- Por que não abre o terceiro olho para enxergar? – Kin perguntou meio impaciente. Queria saber o que a líder queria com todos e o que havia acontecido com Clair, mas ainda faltavam duas duplas chegarem.

- Esse olho não é como o Byakugan. Não é feito para enxergar grandes distâncias.

- Tsk. – Kin virou a cara, toda aquela espera era irritante. Mas o que mais a irritava era a frieza que todos se tratavam naquele lugar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Por que paramos? Líder-sama vai ficar nervoso se demorarmos muito né? – Mizumi falava com os dois shinobis. Estavam dentro de uma caverna, Deidara sentado brincando com um pedaço de argila e Sasori, que tinha finalmente saído de Hiruko, estava observando os danos que a chuva causara em sua marionete.

- Porque chuva, na verdade água em geral, é uma grande inimiga da madeira un. – Deidara respondeu pacientemente.

- Quer dizer que o Sasori-senpai vai apodrecer? – a garota fez uma cara triste ao pensar na possibilidade.

- Não fale besteiras Mizumi. – Sasori retrucou aborrecido pelo estardalhaço que a garota causava enquanto ele estava tentando trabalhar. Afinal, Hiruko era uma marionete importante.

- Sasori-senpai tá irritado que nem o Deidara-senpai hoje... – Mizumi comentou por alto.

Deidara a encarou com um olhar frio imaginando milhões de formas de explodir ela sem que o líder saiba que foi proposital.

Sasori não ouviu, se ouviu simplesmente ignorou o comentário, por estar atento no concerto de uma junta da cauda da marionete.

Mizumi continuou olhando pra chuva e pulando de um lado para o outro na caverna, até Sasori se irritar e mandá-la parar de uma vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Droga. Que chuva irritante. – uma garota de falou cruzando os braços por baixo de seu sobre-tudo, sua vila natal era Suna, portanto não era acostumada a frio e chuvas. – Não podemos fazer uma parada?

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia Sabrina... – a outra respondeu considerando e não considerando a idéia.

- Por favor, Haru!

- Líder-sama vai se irritar. E... Essa chuva não é normal. – Kowazoe Haru vinha da vila oculta da Chuva, ela sabia quando a chuva era só um fenômeno natural ou quando a chuva era causada por alguém. Naquele momento, a chuva estava sendo causada propositalmente por alguém.

Sabrina começou a espirrar violentamente, fazendo o capuz sair de sua cabeça e revelar os longos cabelos negros e ondulados, a péle morena de sol e os olhos vermelho sangue.

- Ahh okay. Você venceu. Vamos nos abrigar e esperar a chuva passar. – Haru concordou finalmente ao ver que a companheira poderia ficar doente e começou a andar mais rápido para arrumar um abrigo qualquer.

A outra sorriu vitoriosa, pensando em como Haru era ingênua às vezes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- O despistamos? – Kazaame Yuuki perguntou à garota de cabelos loiro-claros com uma franja repicada que caia sobre os olhos azul-gelo e estatura mediana que corria ao seu lado no meio da chuva.

Daisuki Fey olhou para trás enquanto corria ao ouvir a pergunta, graças a chuva não podia ver muito bem o que acontecia, mas parecia não ter ninguém por perto.

- Acho que ele desistiu. – respondeu ao constatar que, aparentemente, não havia ninguém em volta.

- Ótimo. – Yuuki murmurou.

- Você poderia parar a chuva agora, não? – Daisuki perguntou, estava cansada de toda aquela chuva. Yuuki tinha começado ela no meio de seu ritual e foi realmente um incômodo o terminar no meio daquela tempestade.

- Estamos quase lá. Parar agora e arriscar que nos sigam é besteira. – a garota de cabelos negros repicados, na altura dos ombros, com uma franja comprida que graças a chuva escondia totalmente os olhos verdes dela. Era mais baixa que a companheira uns dez centímetros.

Daisuki bufou. Yuuki era teimosa demais a maioria do tempo.

Alguns minutos depois avistaram uma caverna e entraram rapidamente, encontrando praticamente todos os membros da organização encharcados e sentados espalhados.

- Finalmente chegaram. – Miyuki falou alegremente. Seu mal-humor devia ter passado ao terminar de se secar.

- Yo. – Yuuki sorriu enquanto tirava o sobre-tudo que estava totalmente molhado. Fey a seguiu fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa, mas tirando a franja dos olhos, pois realmente estava incomodada com ela.

- Vocês demoraram. – Mazua falou se levantando e andando até o meio da caverna, de onde conseguia olhar para todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Tivemos um problema. – Yuuki sorriu meio sarcástica.

Hirumo Mazua a encarou estreitando os olhos, sempre que fazia isso Yuuki sentia como se a líder estivesse lendo sua mente. Era um tanto inquietante.

- Por que não começamos agora? – Aoshi perguntou se levantando.

- Mas nem todos estão aqui ainda. – Kin resmungou, estava sentada no chão encostada na parede gelada da caverna ao lado de Makino, que estava meio encolhida com os braços envolvendo as pernas e o olhar vago.

- Os outros parecem que não vão vir. – a líder falou vagamente. – Yuuki...

- Já sei, já sei. – Yuuki fechou os olhos verificando os lugares em que a chuva estava caindo. Quando a água da chuva batia em algum ser-vivo que tivesse chakra a kunoichi podia sentir quem era e onde estava. Mas, não sentia o chakra de Kowazoe Haru e nem o de Haku Sabrina. – Provavelmente elas já se abrigaram em algum lugar e estão esperando a chuva passar. – comentou ao terminar a verificação e fazendo a chuva parar em seguida.

- Começaremos sem elas então. – Mazua falou calmamente olhando para todos que se levantaram aos poucos.

Kin teve que puxar Makino para cima, já que a garota não parecia ter ouvido uma palavra dita pela líder. Makino olhou para Kin e deu um sorriso agradecido, a outra kunoichi nada disse, só sorriu rapidamente e voltou seu olhar para o centro da caverna.

Hitomi pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos e Mazua começou a falar:

- Estamos aqui por um motivo grave. Um dos nossos foi morto pela Akatsuki. – a líder falou, e Makino voltou a encarar o chão ao sentir os olhares de todos ali reunidos sobre si. – Hirama Clair foi assassinada.

- Por quem? – Miyuki perguntou, ela e Clair pertenciam à Vila Oculta da Névoa e haviam se conhecido ainda jovens.

Makino sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

- Uchiha Itachi e Hoshigaki Kisame. – Hirumo Mazua falou com simplicidade e alguns dos presentes se encararam fazendo comentários.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Finalmente chegaram. – Pain murmurou ao ver Itachi e Kisame entrando na caverna.

- Desculpe a demora Pain-sama. – Itachi falou onde os outros membros da Akatsuki, tirando Sasori e Deidara, estavam. – Tivemos um pequeno contratempo no caminho.

- Que tipo de contratempo? – Kakuzu perguntou.

Itachi olhou para Kisame, e este simplesmente indicou a espada que carregava. Sendo suspensa por ela estava um corpo de uma garota, aparentemente, morto.

Pain estreitou os olhos ao encarar o corpo. Então tudo estava enfim começando ou ela simplesmente tinha dado azar? Várias hipóteses passavam pela mente do líder da Akatsuki.

- Como aconteceu? – Konan perguntou ao reparar que Pain estava perdido em pensamentos.

Kisame deu um sorriso torto e meio sádico, Itachi permaneceu sério e com o olhar frio como de costume.

Continua...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/a:**

Capítulo 1 done! \o/

Desculpem a demora... Sério mesmo, mas a parte boa é que já tenho (contando com esse) quatro capítulos praticamente prontos D

Mas as aulas voltaram então eu sempre acabava esquecendo de postar o capítulo t.t

Gomen.

E sei que não tá grande como eu esperava, mas com o tempo os capítulos aumentam :D prometo o/

Err... Acho que por hoje é só o.o Até a próxima semana e não usem drogas (?) xD

Ja ne! o/


	5. Capítulo 2

_- Estamos aqui por um motivo grave. Um dos nossos foi morto pela Akatsuki. – a líder falou, e Makino voltou a encarar o chão ao sentir os olhares de todos ali reunidos sobre si. – Hirama Clair foi assassinada._

_- Por quem? – Miyuki perguntou, ela e Clair pertenciam à Vila Oculta da Névoa e haviam se conhecido ainda jovens._

_Makino sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir aquela pergunta._

_- Uchiha Itachi e Hoshigaki Kisame. – Hirumo Mazua falou com simplicidade e alguns dos presentes se encararam fazendo comentários._

**Capítulo 2**

- Itachi?

- O prodígio dos Uchiha? Que matou o clã inteiro?

- Clã inteiro não. Ele deixou o irmãozinho vivo.

- Hah! Ele terá o que merece! Será meu sacrifício a Jashin-sama!

"Hoshigaki Kisame hmm..." Aoshi pensou consigo cruzando o olhar com o de sua parceira, Ookayuzu Miyuki, que provavelmente estava pensando o mesmo.

- Silêncio. – Mazua falou tranqüilamente, e os murmúrios aos poucos foram cessando. – Assim é melhor.

- O que faremos com relação à isso? – Miyuki interrompeu a líder.

Mazua olhou friamente para a outra.

- Era o que eu ia dizer agora. Quero que coletem informações dos membros da Akatsuki, sei que era o que estavam fazendo até o momento, mas dessa vez quero que coletem as informações diretamente com eles e não nas vilas, pois isso não está sendo muito eficiente nos últimos meses. – fez uma pausa, encarando as expressões de cada uma das pessoas ali presentes. – Se entrarem em confronto, não quero que façam prisioneiros. Fui clara?

Todos deram acenos positivos com a cabeça concordando.

- Será que essa finalmente é nossa chance Aoshi? – Miyuki murmurou se aproximando do pequeno parceiro, que vestia o sobre-tudo preto que parecia já ter sido grande demais para ele por ter as barras mal cortadas e desfiadas.

- Não se precipite Miyuki. _Eu _que irei derrotá-lo. – Aoshi de um meio sorriso.

- Hunf! – a garota bufou pensando. - "É isso que _você_ acha... Eu irei acabar com ele, nem que acabe com _você_ antes..."

- Ei! Miyuki! Vamos logo. – Aoshi chamou a parceira, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Rapidamente ela colocou o sobre-tudo, amarrou a faixa preta do mesmo na altura da cintura e saiu correndo atrás do parceiro que já estava na porta da caverna, a aguardando.

- Até outro dia minna! – Miyuki se despediu saindo de lá com Aoshi, os dois davam passadas lentas e tranqüilas sumindo na noite.

- Vamos Yuuki, mal posso esperar para os próximos sacrifícios à Jashin-sama. – Fey falou passando a língua pelos lábios empolgada, sempre ficava assim ao pensar em sacrifícios ao seu deus. Segurava o sobre-tudo com uma mão, o apoiando nas costas só permitindo que se visse o dragão azul estampado atrás do mesmo.

- Estou indo! – Yuuki correu, estivera conversando com Kin e Makino. Então acenava para as duas enquanto se dirigia à saída da caverna.

- Daisuki, Kazaame, esperem um momento. – Mazua as chamou. As duas se entreolharam confusas e andaram em direção à líder.

- O que houve líder-sama? – Fey perguntou tranqüilamente enquanto Yuuki levantava uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho uma missão especial pra vocês... Quero que levem Hyuuban com vocês... – ao ouvir seu sobrenome Makino olhou na direção em que as outras estavam.

Hitomi, que estava sentada em cima de uma pedra perto de Mazua, falou para Makino se aproximar acenando com a mão direita. E a garota de cabelos preto-azulados deu passos largos em direção às outras.

- Eu ouvi meu nome? – perguntou meio distante.

- Não pow! Estávamos falando de outra Hyuuban. – Fey retrucou com ironia.

- Daisuki! – Mazua repreendeu a outra. – Sim Hyuuban, você irá com Daisuki e Kazaame para buscar sua nova parceira.

- N-Nova parceira? – Makino olhou para Mazua como se esta fosse louca, ela havia perdido Clair há tão pouco tempo e já queriam substituí-la tão friamente assim? Para Makino isso não fazia muito sentido.

- Sim, já dei as informações necessárias à Daisuki e Kazaame, elas te dirão no caminho. Boa sorte à vocês. – concluiu dispensando as três.

- Então vamos logo. – Fey foi na frente, estava ansiosa para partir.

- Hai! – Yuuki correu atrás da parceira puxando uma Makino relutante pela manga do sobre-tudo.

- Boa sorte. – Kin riu acenando para Makino.

- Então Kin, vamos? – Sonomi perguntou passando pela colega.

- Acho que não temos escolha né? – a outra concordou saindo da caverna, sentiu arrepios, pois não havia colocado o sobre-tudo, e a noite estava com um ar gélido.

- Tire isto da cintura e vista de uma vez ou ficará doente. – Sonomi falou enquanto as duas caminhavam noite à dentro com passos lentos.

- Não to afim. – Kin retrucou, não gostava quando Sonomi tentava mandar nela.

- Teimosa. Quando ficar gripada, espero que morra, já que eu não irei cuidar de você. – disse cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Uma gripe não me mataria Sonomi-senpai.

x-x **Akatsuki** x-x

- Em uma das vilas que fomos descobrimos que estávamos sendo seguidos. – começou Kisame. Itachi só estava parado ao lado do parceiro com um olhar entediado. – Então mandamos dois bunshins partirem e nos escondemos para descobrir quem estava nos seguindo, e encontramos essa garota e... – faz um movimento com sua grande espada, Samehada, jogando o corpo de Clair no chão.

Os outros membros da organização, com exceção de Pain, olharam para o corpo tentando identificá-lo, sem grande sucesso.

- E o quê Kisame?! – Hidan perguntou em seu costumeiro tom de voz irritado.

- E mais uma garota estava com essa, pareciam ser parceiras...

- Não vejo o outro corpo. – Pain cortou a fala de Kisame com sua afirmação um tanto irritada. – Onde está a outra Itachi? – voltou-se para o Uchiha.

- Ela conseguiu escapar. – este respondeu tranqüilamente.

Pain manteve seu rosto sem qualquer expressão, mas já planejava o próximo passo baseado no erro de Itachi e Kisame.

- Desculpem o atraso. – hologramas de Deidara e Sasori apareceram na caverna, tirando a atenção de todos do corpo morto da garota.

- Disse para virem _pessoalmente_. – Pain falou friamente olhando para os hologramas, que se entreolharam antes de começar a falar.

- A chuva nos impediu de continuar un.

- Pra quê uma reunião pessoal? Se for algo tão urgente, assim seria mais fácil, não? – Sasori foi direto ao assunto, afinal, odiava esperar.

- Seria muito mais prático, porém ultimamente estou achando que descobriram um jeito de interceptar este jutsu. – Pain respondeu. – Portanto vocês dois devem se retirar e esperar agora, logo mandarei Zetsu informar-lhes do decidido aqui.

- Hai Pain-sama! – Deidara falou antes de se retirar, seguindo o parceiro que já havia saído sem dizer nada.

- Então... Por que PORRA estamos aqui?! E quem são os filhos da puta que estão nos vigiando?! – Hidan perguntou em tom alto e estressado, enquanto passava os dedos pelo pingente do colar que usava e batia na altura de seu peito.

- É sobre isso que quero lhes falar...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ei! A chuva parou. – Kowazoe Haru falou alegre, ao acordar e ver que o céu estava abrindo aos poucos.

- Já faz algum tempo... – a parceira desta, Haku Sabrina, falou recolocando as luvas que não cobriam os dedos nas mãos. E em seguida mexeu nos cabelos negros e ondulados escorrendo um pouco da água que havia neles.

- Por que não me acordou?! Mazua-sama deve estar querendo nos matar! – a garota se levantou rápido, pegando o sobre-tudo que estava secando em cima de uma pedra.

- Você que quis parar. As conseqüências serão completamente suas. – Sabrina retrucou fechando os olhos e se levantando entediada, preguiçosamente.

- Mas isso não é justo Sabrina-san! – Haru fez bico enquanto seguia a companheira que rumava para fora da caverna.

- Claro que é! Acha que vou arcar com as conseqüências do que _você _fez?

- Err... – pensou por um pequeno momento. – Claro! Somos parceiras.

Sabrina simplesmente revirou os olhos com tal afirmação, estava com muita preguiça de discutir, e precisava andar rápido. Provavelmente a reunião já havia acabado e ela ouviriam um baita sermão, então simplesmente ignorou Haru o resto do caminho, enquanto esta falava sem parar tentando inventar desculpas esfarrapadas para dizer à líder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Pra onde estamos indo Itachi-san? Konoha fica para o outro lado. – Kisame falou para o parceiro que andava decidido e a passos mais rápidos que o normal. O guizo que pendia na sakkat balançava bastante, fazendo um pequeno barulho.

- Atrás da garota que escapou. – o Uchiha respondeu simplesmente, era uma pessoa de poucas palavras e estava irritado.

- Por que? Líder-sama disse que não era para procurarmos, que eles nos encontrariam.

- Não quero matar eles por serem da Seiryu. Quero matá-la por ter escapado de meu tsukuyomi.

Kisame arregalou um pouco os olhos, Itachi realmente não era um homem misericordioso. Mas nunca pensara que ele era um homem vingativo. Aquilo seria interessante, e Kisame realmente não queria perder. Mesmo também tendo alguns assuntos problemáticos...

_- Flashback –_

_- Conseguimos identificar duas pessoas até agora. – Pain falou tranqüilamente._

_- Quem?! – Hidan perguntou agressivo._

_- Hiraishin Aoshi e Ookayuzu Miyuki. Ambos de Kirigakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Névoa). E ambos com assuntos pendentes com você Kisame._

_- Hunf! – bufou com um sorriso um tanto sádico. – Me lembro deles, são duas crianças fracas. Não terei grandes problemas com eles._

_Itachi olhou o parceiro de esguelha, se Kisame falou com tanta confiança então eles realmente não deviam ser grande coisa._

_- Só tome cuidado. Porque provavelmente você estará visado pelos dois._

_- / Flashback –_

- O que está esperando Kisame? – Itachi perguntou voltando-se para o parceiro que estava bons dez metros atrás de si e permanecia parado.

- Nada Itachi-san. Vamos logo! – Kisame falou após dar passos largos para alcançar o parceiro.

Os dois retomaram a caminhada sem um destino certo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Então é isso. – Zetsu terminou de contar a Deidara e Sasori o que havia acontecido na reunião que estes perderam.

- E esta organização é mesmo tão preocupante assim? – Deidara perguntou.

- Nee Sasori-senpai! O Deidara-senpai tá com medo das moças? – Mizumi perguntou para Sasori colocando uma mão na frente, como se fosse um segredo que estava contando, embora houvesse falado alto o suficiente para Deidara ouvir e cerrar o punho.

Sasori deu um meio sorriso e olhou para o parceiro.

- Acho que não há nada que devesse nos preocupar realmente. Já eliminamos outras organizações como essa antes de você entrar na Akatsuki, Deidara... Acredito que esta não será diferente. – o ruivo concluiu sentando-se dentro de Hiruko e se fechando ali.

Hiruko suprimia a principal fraqueza de um controlador de marionetes, era uma defesa incrível ao mesmo tempo que tinha um ataque muito potente.

Mizumi emburrou um pouco ao ver que Sasori havia se trancado novamente dentro de Hiruko e deu uns tapas na marionetes, sentindo depois dos na mão.

- Itai! – reclamou.

- Hehe! Quem mandou bater em madeira garotinha? – Deidara riu da desgraça da garota enquanto andavam pela floresta alheios às pessoas que os seguiam de longe.

- Por que simplesmente não a seqüestramos? – perguntou uma das figuras, estava agitada e cansada de só seguir a distância os "Akatsuki".

- Porque ela tem de vir por vontade própria. – a outra respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Me dê meio minuto e trago ela fácil e rapidamente.

- Faremos do meu jeito, se não der certo... Você faz.

A terceira pessoa que estava com estas simplesmente suspirou cansada de tudo aquilo.

**Continua...**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/a:**

**(comentário inútil da autora on)**

Eu adoro escrever as falas do Hidan –criança feliz- É tão legal personagens sem pudor que falam palavrão a torto e a direito xD

**(comentário inútil da autora off)**

Capítulo 2 done!

Com um pequeno atraso... Então por favor me desculpem, juro que faço o que posso pra postar aqui em dia T.T

É! Eu não to conseguindo fazer capítulos grandes xD Mas uma hora deve sair um ou outro grande.

Sem mais delongas... Respondendo às reviews:

**Suzana AKL** – Que bom que gostou das personagens e do jeito que escrevo n.n Isso realmente me deixa muito feliz xD E de novo desculpe o atraso...

**nandinhabaka-chan** – Seu par continua sendo segredo secreto –hoho- só vai descobrir no desenrolar da fic ;D Uma dica: É alguém que você escolheu o/ -duh o.o xD-

**Rodrigo DeMolay** – A luta será contada em flashbacks logo logo ;D E se prepare que em pouco tempo a porrada já vai comer xD

**Gu3Mii** – Que bom que não usa drogas \o/ xD E desculpa os capítulos pequenos xD Tá difícil escrever um grande t.t

**Meriyasu** – Ah sim sim eu sei qual é o sobrenome e o nome ;D É que no início das minhas fics de fichas eu tenho o costume de usar os dois pras outras pessoas que estão lendo se acostumarem com os OCCs ;D mas mesmo assim brigada pelo esclarecimento xD Ah Ah a líder é a Mazua n.n

**Uchiha Gih** – Faculdade deve ser difícil mesmo o.o Sem problemas xD Eu também to desesperada escrevendo já que to no segundo ano e tals e os professores tão me espremendo como uma laranja (?) xD Que bom que gostou do jeito que eu escrevo D

**Paty-kon-chan** – Espero que tenha gostado do cap! E eu adoro a Kin xD É bem legal fazer as cenas dela...

**Namixinha** – Yeaaah! Eu atualizei! E você nem precisou me ameaçar xD Sua parceira foi a primeira a ir pro saco –hoho- Mas não se preocupe você logo terá outra... Te dou um doce se adivinhar quem é D xDD

**DaH cHaN** – Sim! Você é a líder ;D Sua personagem é perfeita para o papel xD Ah Ah o nome da organização é Seiryu (Dragão Azul ou algo do tipo o.o).

**Lecka-chan** – Sim sim! Kisame frito será o próximo no cardápio D Acho que ele tá sendo o mais visado pra morte na fic –hum- Coitado dele xD

Até daqui há quinze dia –semana que vem tenho prova de matemática então provavelmente não poderei postar n.n- Deixem reviews ! E usem camisinha o// (?)

Ja ne!


	6. Capítulo 3

-_ Por que simplesmente não a seqüestramos_

_- Por que simplesmente não a seqüestramos? – perguntou uma das figuras, estava agitada e cansada de só seguir a distância os "Akatsuki"._

_- Porque ela tem de vir por vontade própria. – a outra respondeu como se fosse óbvio._

_- Me dê meio minuto e trago ela fácil e rapidamente._

_- Faremos do meu jeito, se não der certo... Você faz._

**Capítulo 3**

O Sol se pôs rapidamente, dando lugar à Lua no céu. Mais um dia acabava, e a única luz naquela floresta era uma pequena fogueira que três pessoas cercavam. A figura loira mexendo com argila distraidamente, enquanto a menininha ficava discutindo com o quê, ao que tudo indicava, era uma marionete.

- Você não quer comer Sasori-senpai? – Mizumi perguntou manhosa.

- Marionetes não comem. – respondeu friamente. A voz bem mais grossa que o normal, por estar dentro de Hiruko.

- Mas mas... Sasori-senpai devia comer! Tá muito bom!

- Pirralha... Você está me deixando puto. – falou apontando o rabo de ferro de Hiruko para Mizumi.

Deidara deu uma meia risada ao ouvir o comentário de Sasori para a garota, e a mesma olhar feio para Hiruko e mostrar a língua.

- Então não come! Quando morrer de fome não venha reclamar chorando! – ela sabia que sua sentença não fazia qualquer sentido, já que o ruivo não morreria, nem nunca choraria, mas não gostava de perder numa discussão. Nem mesmo para Sasori.

"Eu?! Morrer?! Hunf! Garota tola. A arte é a beleza eterna e eu _sou _parte de minha arte." Pensou o Akasuna entediado com aquela discussão e ficando em silêncio para não prolongá-la mais.

Todos os três estavam tão distraídos que não notaram que muito próximo a eles, três outras pessoas armavam o acampamento discretamente.

- Já checou tudo nas redondezas? Desfez as armadilhas e etc? – Yuuki perguntou com um tom meio surpreso para Makino, que havia acabado de voltar.

- Sim, sim. Sou rápida. – Makino deu um sorriso ao proferir essas palavras. Tinha orgulho de sua velocidade, afinal, havia treinado muito para conseguí-la. – Onde Fey-san está? – perguntou olhando em volta, e percebendo que a loira não estava presente entre elas.

- Ela saiu há uns minutos pra beber água ou algo do tipo. – Yuuki retrucou. – Só não entendo porque ela faz sempre questão de levar aquela foice tripla com ela, até parece que vai ser atacada por um peixe ou algo do tipo. – falou coçando atrás da cabeça e se sentando no chão, tomando uma pílula, daquelas conhecidas como 'pílulas para soldados'. E jogou em seguida uma para Makino, que a pegou no ar sem dificuldades. – Tome. Irá te manter com energia por 48 horas aproximadamente. Afinal, não poderemos comer hoje, já que se fizermos uma fogueira seremos descobertas. – concluiu rapidamente ao ver a cara indagadora que Makino fez para a pequena pílula branca.

- Eu não gosto muito desses negócios... – comentou vagamente, ainda encarando a pílula. Parecia estar em uma espécie de transe.

- Não diga besteiras e tome logo. Não podemos estar desfalcadas ou acidentes acontecem, assim como aconteceu com nossa querida Clair-san, certo? – Yuuki deu um grande sorriso, que estava entre o meigo e o sádico.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra Makino levou a pílula à boca, a engolindo. Ela não havia visto o sorriso da colega, mas as palavras desta haviam sido suficientes para fazê-la mudar de idéia rapidamente. Sentiu o sistema de chakra aumentar rapidamente, e seu coração bater mais rápido, uma sensação no mínimo, interessante.

- Assim é melhor. – Yuuki riu, dando tapinhas carinhosos nas costas de Makino ao vê-la fazer uma pequena careta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fey andava tranqüilamente em direção ao acampamento da dupla de artistas da Akatsuki. Não queria perder tempo e a seu modo, as coisas definitivamente seriam mais rápidas. Graças à Makino, que havia checado o lugar antes e desarmado as armadilhas, a loira podia andar sem problemas, sem se preocupar com isso. Parou ao ouvir um pequeno barulho, aparentemente, uma pequena explosão. Estava perigosamente perto dos 'Akatsukis' agora.

Segurou o colar que tinha no pescoço, com um pingente pendurado neste. Sorriu ao ver as três pessoas acampadas. Um parecia pequeno, este sem dúvida era o mestre das marionetes, Akasuna no Sasori. O outro, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, estava exaltado gritando com alguém. A garotinha de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzas (mesmo isso não dando para ser notado pela distância que separavam elas.) não era um 'alguém' qualquer e sim o mais novo membro de Seiryu, não que ela soubesse disso. Nunca poderia enfrentar todos eles juntos, mesmo sendo imortal. Então simplesmente ficou de tocaia, esperando o melhor momento. Que não demorou muito a chegar.

Sasori, cansado de toda a briga entre Deidara e Mizumi, se irritou e gritou com a garota e com o parceiro. Deidara simplesmente assentiu, com maus-modos, mas assentiu. Diferente de Mizumi, que se irritou por Sasori ter brigado com ela e saiu a passos largos dizendo que ia buscar água.

Fey a seguiu discretamente por um tempo. Não podia ser notada antes da hora.

- Hey você! Tá me seguindo, por quê? – Fey ouviu uma voz vinda de trás de si. Não podia ser, havia sido notada?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Líder-sama não está nada feliz com vocês. – foi a primeira coisa que Hitomi disse ao ver Sabrina e Haru entrando no esconderijo da organização.

- Agora que tal você me contar uma novidade Saiki? – Sabrina retrucou totalmente estressada. Detestava a sensação de estar preste a levar um sermão daqueles de um superior.

- Waah não foi minha culpa Hitomi-san!! – Haru falou pulando em Hitomi, a abraçando. – Eu não quero ser punida!!

Sabrina olhou totalmente descrente para a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. Já estava acostumada com a personalidade um tanto, distorcida, da parceira. Mas se Haru acreditava que um superior cairia naquela manha dela, estava totalmente errada. Não havia como tal coisa ocorrer. Era totalmente impossí...

- Tudo bem Kowazoe, sei que a culpa não foi sua... Não se preocupe, não precisa chorar. – dava palmadinhas carinhosas na cabeça de Haru. – Hirumo-sama ficará brava se vê-la fazendo este escândalo. Então se acalme e vamos, pois ela quer ver vocês duas.

"Okay, retiro tudo o que pensei há um minuto. E lá vai essa Saiki caindo no meu conceito ainda mais. Hunf!" Pensou Sabrina, ainda em choque com o que tinha acabado de ver e ouvir.

- Vamos!! – Haru deu um pequeno pulo levantando os braços e seguindo ao lado de Hitomi para a 'sala' de Mazua. Sabrina ia logo atrás repassando as anotações mentais que tinha feito de como expor a história de forma que ficasse bem claro que a culpa de tudo era única e exclusivamente de Haru.

Desceram uma escadaria grande, quanto mais fundo mais úmido o ar ficava. Haru teve de segurar-se na parede da caverna duas vezes, pois devido à umidade havia muito limo no chão, o tornando extremamente escorregadio.

Andaram mais um pouco e logo viram uma luz, Mazua estava sentada em uma cadeira e com os cotovelos apoiados em uma mesa a sua frente. Ambos esculpidos em pedra e bem desgastados, o que mostrava que estavam ali fazia bastante tempo já. A luz na câmara era proporcionada por algumas velas, aproximadamente 10. Sabrina e Haru estavam com o olhar perdido pelo local, observando cada detalhe na rocha.

Hitomi pigarreou, e os olhares se voltaram para ela, e logo em seguida para Mazua, que começou a falar em seu tom frio de sempre.

- Acho que vocês têm que se explicar... Estou certa?

A densidade da atmosfera aumentou de forma descomunal somente por essas simples palavras. Nesse momento Sabrina relembrou o porquê de Mazua ser a líder que todas respeitavam.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Agora me diga. Você realmente não sabe nada sobre o paradeiro de Hoshigaki Kisame? – Miyuki levantava um homem pelo colarinho da blusa com uma mão, enquanto com a outra passava a kunai pela bochecha do mesmo, rasgando a pele dele levemente.

- E-eu juro que não sei. Ele e o parceiro só passam aqui às vezes em busca de armas e informações. Estiveram aqui há um dia mais ou menos. Mas eles nunca dizem pra onde vão!! – o homem respondeu desesperado, não conseguia pronunciar algumas palavras com perfeição, pois sua respiração estava muito acelerada devido ao stress.

- E qual foi a última informação que eles lhe pediram? – Miyuki segurou a blusa do homem com mais força, devido à expectativa de estar chegando a algum lugar finalmente.

O homem suspirou fortemente, não poderia dizer. Seria morto se descobrissem e, devido ao que tinha ouvido falar sobre a Akatsuki, eles sempre descobriam. Mas ao sentir que a garota descia a kunai na direção do seu pescoço e pressionava a lâmina calmamente no mesmo, mas ainda sem cortar, desatou a falar:

- Eles queriam saber tudo que eu sabia sobre a Seiryu.

Miyuki arregalou os olhos surpresa com o que a Akatsuki buscava. E mais ainda por eles saberem o nome da organização, alguém de dentro estava com a língua solta, mas não era hora nem lugar para pensar sobre isso.

- E o que você sabe?

- Que é uma organização que se move sob informações sobre a Akatsuki, por especulações acredito que queiram derrubar a Akatsuki. Mas usam métodos tão terríveis quanto os da própria Akatsuki para conseguir seus objetivos, então acredito que sejam tão ruins quanto...

A garota o arremessou na parede oposta, não permitindo que o homem terminasse de falar. Compará-la com os lixos da Akatsuki? Compará-la com o inútil do Hoshigaki Kisame? Isso era algo que Miyuki nunca permitiria. iu andSaando tranqüilamente do bar, tomando o cuidado de não pisar nos corpos que estavam estendidos pelo chão, aparentemente mortos, e batendo a porta do local ao sair. Deparando-se com Aoshi, que estava sentado em um paralelepípedo na calçada e com a katana apoiada nos joelhos, esperando-a pacientemente.

- Como foi? – perguntou ao ver a garota de cabelos verde-musgo parar na sua frente com um olhar irritado.

Miyuki bufou e contou a ele tudo que o dono do bar a falou. Aoshi ouviu tudo balançando a cabeça afirmativamente e ao final da narração continuou em silêncio com seus pensamentos, até Miyuki o chamar de volta à realidade:

- E então?

- Você poderia ter conseguido mais informações, mas ao invés disso preferiu desacordar o cara. – comentou finalmente se pondo de pé e ajeitando a katana no cinto da calça.

- Se é assim por que me mandou lá? – perguntou emburrada enquanto andavam pela rua.

- Porque você é mimada, não desiste até conseguir com que as pessoas dêem a você tudo o que quer. – Aoshi deu um meio sorriso ao ver a colega olhar para o chão irritada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Aparentemente não estou lhe seguindo... E sim a alguma espécie de bunshin, certo? – Fey perguntou após dar meia-volta com o corpo e deparar-se com Mizumi, que a observava curiosa.

- Hai! Você parece esperta, mas foi enganada muito facilmente por um truque tão simples. Hehe. – riu divertida.

- Não tenho porquê conversar com você. – tirou a foice tripla das costas e a apontou para Mizumi, na altura do rosto da garota. – Vamos. Você vem comigo. _Agora_.

- Mas, Sasori-senpai vai ficar bravo se eu sumir. – Mizumi respondeu como se realmente tivesse uma escolha.

- Garota... Não brinque comigo. Minha paciência é curta e meu objetivo não é matá-la. – Fey falou aumentando o tom de voz. Não estava com muita paciência naquele momento, seu sangue fervia, pois fazia tempo que não realizava um sacrifício à Jashin. "_Por enquanto_." Fez uma pequena anotação mental.

- Nee! Vejo que teremos de lutar então moça! – Mizumi deu um sorriso meigo e desviou com um **Shunshin no Jutsu** (1) da foice de Fey que subiu preparando um ataque e desceu em seguida ameaçadoramente em direção ao rosto da garota.

Fey virou o rosto em direção do lugar que parecia estar vindo o chakra de Mizumi, no tempo certo de ver a garota completar alguns In's (Selos com as Mãos) rapidamente e criando um chicote de água, com o qual a garota atacou Fey, que desviou, mas não rápido o suficiente para evitar um furo no ombro esquerdo.

"Isso foi um Mizu no Muchi?" perguntou para si mesma tentando alcançar a garota, que se movimentava pelas árvores buscando chegar a algum lugar. Chegaram a uma clareira onde havia um pequeno rio. Para um observador qualquer Fey estava em desvantagem, pois Mizumi parecia conhecer bem o local.

- Agora _eu_ estou em van-ta-gem! – Mizumi falou em um tom cantado, enquanto se posicionava em cima da água do rio.

- Vantagem? Não diga besteiras garota! Essa luta é injusta com você desde o início, afinal, eu sou _imortal_. – Fey deu um sorriso cínico fazendo o desenho de um círculo na terra do chão com o pé e dentro deste círculo, um triângulo. Era o mesmo símbolo que tinha no pingente de seu colar.

Mizumi continuou com o olhar brincalhão, embora tenha arqueado uma sobrancelha ao reparar a seriedade da luta em que se metera.

"Bem que Sasori-senpai avisou para eu não provocar todo mundo." Pensou a menina, arrependida por um momento, mas sem muito tempo para pensar em qualquer coisa, porque Fey movia-se em sua direção rapidamente, com a foice tripla segura na mão direita e um olhar assassino no rosto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- ATCHIM! – um espirro forte quebrou o silêncio que pairava na pequena Vila do Arroz.

- Eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu _avisei _você, Kin– uma kunoichi de cabelos negros com algumas mechas cor-de-sangue falou para a outra, que fungava na cama ao lado.

- Não seja cínica. Eu sei que você tá adorando isso _senpai_. – Kin retrucou irritada, e começando a assoar o nariz no lençol da cama.

- Além de barulhenta é nojenta. Por que não pega um lenço ou papel higiênico para fazer isso? – Sonomi perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e fazendo uma expressão de nojo.

- Porque não to afim! – deu um sorriso amarelo para a outra.

- Então tente se controlar e me deixe dormir. Afinal, amanhã teremos um longo dia pela frente e não é sempre que podemos pagar uma hospedaria como hoje. – Sonomi deitou na própria cama e virou, ficando de frente para a parede e de costas para a parceira.

- Tsk. – olhou para o lado oposto irritadiça. O silêncio no quarto durou por mais alguns minutos até que a porta foi arrombada violentamente, e dois ninjas entraram por ela.

Kin tomou um susto com o barulho, pois sua cama ficava bem próxima a porta e caiu da mesma, indo de cara no chão.

Por sua vez, Sonomi ficou de pé rapidamente, tirou uma kunai de baixo do travesseiro e a jogou em direção ao barulho. Sem se importar com quem o havia feito.

- EI vocês! Estão tendo a honra de serem presas pelo futuro Hokage de Konoha! – um ninja de cabelos curtos, olhos azuis e roupas laranja e preta, apontou para Sonomi e logo depois para Kin. As duas o encararam e depois se entreolharam e encararam o garoto novamente.

- Você é maluco? Por que invade o quarto de duas garotas no meio da madrugada desse jeito? – Kin foi a primeira a se pronunciar quanto a situação.

- Ahn... Err... Porque... – Naruto não sabia o quê responder, ele e seu Kage Bunshin se encararam e olharam para a porta em seguida.

- Porque são nossas ordens procurá-las e matá-las. – um outro shinobi entrou no quarto, este tinha cabelos prateados e de seu rosto a única parte que não estava tampada era o olho direito. – Já que são criminosas rank S, deviam estar prontas para algo assim. – não podia-se ver, mas quem o conhecia sabia que ele sorria por baixo da máscara.

- Dá um tempo! – Sonomi retrucou sem paciência, jogando quatro shurikens. Duas em direção à Naruto e duas em direção à Kakashi. – Vamos sair Kin!

- H-Hai! – Kin espirrou e junto com Sonomi, se jogou contra a parede da hospedaria, derrubando-a e Sonomi jogou uma bomba de fumaça para dentro do quarto.

- Divirtam-se! – riu, jogando-se pelo buraco recém feito na parede, junto de Kin.

Isso tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos. Porém Kakashi ainda teve tempo de realizar um jutsu.

- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – a incrível bola de fogo foi em direção ao lugar onde as duas kunoichis estavam. O ataque em si não era um problema, o problema foi quando atingiu um bujão de gás que estava no canto do quarto e fez tudo explodir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Essa foi quase." Pensou Mizumi ao desviar por pouco milímetros da lâmina da foice de Fey. Estavam em um embate há alguns minutos, porém nenhuma das duas estava ferida, Mizumi tinha a impressão de que se fosse ferida por Fey, estaria enrascada.

- Não abaixe a guarda! – a loira riu jogando uma kunai para a direção que Mizumi, obrigando a garota a parar, e logo depois jogando a foice para onde ela estava.

Mizumi desviou da kunai, porém a foice a atingiu no tornozelo, rasgando sua calça e causando um pequeno corte nele. Fey sorriu sadicamente puxando a foice tripla de volta, pela corda que a amarrava e posicionando a lâmina em frente a boca.

- Que o ritual... – ia começar quando ouviu um barulho vindo de trás de si e se virou se deparando com uma figura já conhecida.

Continua...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(1) Shunshin no Jutsu**

- Técnica do Movimento Rápido do Corpo

Descrição: O ninja desaparece em um local e aparece rapidamente em outro lugar. Para mascarar a fuga ele pode deixar névoa, areia, ou algo do tipo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/a:**

Capítulo 3 done!

Yeaah \o/ Palmas para o maior capítulo até agora xD (como se fossem muitos.)

Eu perdi a noção do tempo escrevendo isso o.o sério, me empolguei demais e quando vi já tinha passado muito tempo xD Tomara que não tenham esquecido da fic –drama- t.t

Espero que tenham gostado desse, e vamos às reviews:

**Uchiha Gih** – Boa sorte com a faculdade o.o Parece tá difícil mesmo...

**DaH cHaN** – Ahhhh seus objetivos são legais xD Eles que irão movimentar a fic...

**Rodrigo DeMolay** – Sim sim. A garota é boa. Não a subestime xD uehehehehe É. A cabeça do Kisame é a mais disputada até agora. Quem vai querer ensopado de tubarão? xD

**Gu3Mii **– Amou? :D Mesmo? Que bom \o/ A Haru apareceu mais nesse ;D Espero que continue gostando da fic \o/

**Meriyasu** – Aqui está o cap 3 \o E sem problemas ter esquecido... Eu também tinha xD Mas agora pra não deixar dúvidas, fiz aparecer bastante e foice e o colar u.u

**Namixinha** – Sim sim \o/ Personagens desbocados ruleiam \o/ pena que nesse cap não teve espaço pro desbocado dos desbocados: Hidan-san xD

**Paty-kon-chan** – Concordo plenamente. E eu não irei desistir :D

**Lecka-chan** - -Senta do seu lado e do Kisame- também quero ver o Itachi-san se vingar hum... Vai ser interessante –nem sabe como vai ser ainda xD-

**1)** Deixem reviews povo! Suas reviews que me inspiram sempre.

**2)** Quem descobrir quem é a pessoa misteriosa no fim do capitulo vai ganhar um doce \o/

Ja ne o/


	7. Capítulo 4

- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu

_- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – a incrível bola de fogo foi em direção ao lugar onde as duas kunoichis estavam. O ataque em si não era um problema, o problema foi quando atingiu um bujão de gás que estava no canto do quarto e fez tudo explodir._

**Capítulo 4**

- Cof cof! Mas que merda! Vou te contar viu. – Kin falou tossindo por causa da fumaça, com uma mão na boca abafando sua tosse um pouco.

Sonomi passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros, retirando os vestígios da poeira ocasionada pela explosão. O terceiro andar da hospedaria, que era onde elas estavam, acabou sendo totalmente destruído. Na mente de Sonomi, somente um shinobi idiota de Konoha seria burro o suficiente para usar um ataque de elemento fogo, dentro de um prédio construído com madeira e que havia bujões de gás por toda a parte.

Burrices à parte, agora as duas caminhavam pela mata, bem longe da vila. Estavam com suas roupas sujas e queimadas em algumas partes. E para piorar tiveram que abandonar seu dinheiro lá, ou não teriam conseguido fugir.

- Cof! Por que tá aí parada Sonomi-senpai? Cof! – Kin não conseguia parar de tossir, mas agora mais pela gripe do que por alergia à fuligem.

- Shiu. Preciso me concentrar. – a outra cortou fazendo alguns _In_'s rapidamente com as mãos e de olhos bem fechados.

Kin arqueou uma sobrancelha ao reparar que as pegadas que ela tinham deixado estavam se multiplicando e até se movendo do lugar.

"Genjutsu?" pensou Kin vagamente, não, não parecia genjutsu. Estava mais para um ninjutsu, dos bons.

- Agora podemos ir. – Sonomi falou ao abrir os olhos e colocando o capuz do sobre-tudo sobre a cabeça. Não queria chamar muita atenção. As roupas estavam definitivamente arruinadas, e naquele momento a garota só conseguia pensar em como seria bom caso pudesse tomar um banho quente.

- Acha que foi uma boa gastar chakra com aquele jutsu? Eles devem ter sido soterrados na explosão. – Kin comentou enquanto as duas pulavam pelas árvores na floresta.

- Algo me diz que não. – a mais velha respondeu, mas parou repentinamente passando as mãos pelo sobre-tudo, onde se localizavam os bolsos. – Ahhhhh! Eu não acredito! – reclamou mais alto do que o normal, fazendo Kin parar e se tocar que a parceira tinha ficado para trás.

- O que houve? – nunca via Sonomi desesperada, era uma cena no mínimo, estranha.

- Perdi meu livro... Deve ter ficado na hospedaria.

- Livro? Ahhhhh o livro que sempre que pego a Sonomi-senpai lendo, ela se assusta e guarda... – Kin falou consigo mesma, ignorando o fato que Sonomi estava ao seu lado. Esta logo tratou de mostrar sua presença dando um tapa na cabeça da mais jovem. – Ai!

- Baka! Vamos logo, se ficarmos por aqui podem acabar nos encontrando.

- Hai senpai! – e assim voltaram a saltar por entre as árvores se afastando cada vez mais da vila do Arroz.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Naruto... Você está bem? – um Kakashi sem o colete e a hitaiate (bandana) de Konoha perguntou para o shinobi loiro, que não se encontrava em um estado melhor que o dele, pois estava com sua roupa laranja e preta rasgada em várias partes, incluindo mangas e gola.

- Estou sim Kakashi-sensei! Uma explosão pequena como essa não é nada para o futuro Hokage de Konoha. – Naruto respondeu animadamente, fazendo Kakashi abrir um pequeno sorriso por baixo da máscara.

Os dois tinham se desculpado com o dono da hospedaria pelos danos e haviam pago o prejuízo. Por sorte não havia ninguém lá dentro no momento da explosão. Somente uma faxineira, que não tinha resistido. Kakashi parou de andar repentinamente, fazendo Naruto trombar em si por estar distraído procurando as suspeitas, ou algum lugar para comer lamen, o que aparecesse primeiro seria muito bem vindo pelo loiro.

- O que houve Kakashi-sensei?

- Elas são espertas. – Kakashi comentou coçando atrás da nuca e observando tudo a sua volta com o olho direito, pois mantinha o direito bem fechado. Afinal, usar o sharingan para ele era exaustivo.

- Ahn? – Naruto se levantou e tentava ver o que Kakashi encarava. Olhou várias vezes até... – AHHHHHH! As pegadas são iguais e levam pra vários lugares diferentes!! O que faremos?

Kakashi fez uma cara pensativa ao ouvir a pergunta do outro, então começou a andar indicando com a cabeça para que Naruto o seguisse. Algo que este fez prontamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Eu não agüentava mais ficar naquela sala. – Sabrina quebrou o silêncio finalmente. Ela e Haru já haviam saído da base há duas horas, porém a conversa ainda atormentava as duas um pouco. Ou atormentava Sabrina, já que Haru estava olhando distraída para o lugar descampado pelo qual passavam.

- Yeeeeah! Sabrina-san falou finalmente. – Haru sorriu encarando a parceira. – Você estava assustada desde que a Líder-sama começou a falar.

- Eu não estava assustada Haru. Não diga besteiras. – Sabrina desconversou.

- Estava sim! Suas pernas até tremeram quando começou a dizer que a culpa era minha. – Haru riu divertida, mas parou ao sentir uma kunai passar de raspão por sua bochecha e deixar um corte fino nela.

- Silêncio garota. – Sabrina estava irritada, e ela tinha acabado de ouvir a voz de alguém.

- Ahhh! Isso foi perigoso Sabrina-san!! – Haru continuou falando, enquanto um dos dedos pelo pequeno corte. – Não foi nada legal! – pulou, então, nas costas de Sabrina repentinamente. – Peça desculpas! Peça, peça! – a garota passou os braços por volta do pescoço de Sabrina, tentando dar um mata-leão nela, mas a posição era desagradável, logo, não surtiu muito efeito.

Sabrina respirou fundo tentando manter a voz controlada. Segurou Haru pelos ombros e abaixou a própria cabeça, lançando-a por cima de si em direção ao chão.

- Se não fizer silêncio seremos percebidas. Entendeu? – Sabrina falou encarando a outra, que estava estendida no chão.

- E qual é o problema nisso? Acabamos com quem nos perceber e fim. Como sempre fazemos. – retrucou Haru emburrada, levantando-se do chão e seguindo a companheira que já estava mais a frente, porém, Sabrina parou ao ouvir a pergunta e encarou Haru seriamente.

- Não é tão simples. Não é como se pudéssemos derrotar a tudo e a todos. Agora vamos, temos que encontrar aquele homem e matá-lo como a líder-sama deseja. – voltou a olhar para frente e a caminhar a passos nem rápidos, nem lentos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em Konoha, mais precisamente no escritório da Hokage, estava acontecendo uma reunião em que participavam Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi e Naruto. O shinobi de cabelos cinza relatou com tranqüilidade tudo que tinha acontecido desde que saíram em missão:

- Então foi isso Tsunade-sama. As duas garotas estavam onde nossos informantes disseram que estariam, porém, devido há alguns problemas...

- Kakashi-sensei explodindo uma hospedaria inteira. – Naruto alfinetou o jounin ao seu lado, que simplesmente continuou falando como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário do mais jovem.

- Elas acabaram fugindo e encobrindo muito bem os próprios rastros.

- Hmm... – Tsunade ouviu tudo atentamente. – Esperava mais de um shinobi de seu calibre Kakashi. Mas devo dizer que elas devem ser boas se estão batendo de frente com a Akatsuki...

- Se elas enfrentam a Akatsuki por que devemos prendê-las? – Naruto perguntou confuso. – Não deveríamos oferecer ajuda? Temos os mesmos objetivos afinal.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam Naruto. O Seiryu quer derrubar a Akatsuki, porém usa métodos tão sujos e criminosos quanto a própria Akatsuki, tornando-se então um grupo enquadrado no rank S do Bingo's Book. Eles podem julgar seus objetivos bons, porém às vezes para conseguir o que queremos acabamos seguindo por um caminho errado, e portanto temos que levar a devida punição. Você entende isso não é mesmo Naruto? – Tsunade encarou o loiro com um olhar penetrante. – Foi isso que Sasuke fez ao deixar Konoha para buscar poder com Orochimaru.

Naruto olhou para o chão. A Godaime estava certa.

- Então o que faremos Tsunade-sama? – Shizune perguntou quebrando o silêncio da sala.

- Mande os times livres virem aqui, darei as informações necessárias para começarmos a 'caçar' a Seiryu e a Akatsuki. – a Hokage fez uma pausa e olhou para Naruto e Kakashi. – Espero que o time Kakashi esteja pronto para começar. Não se esqueça Naruto, Seiryu segue a Akatsuki, e Sasuke está atrás de Itachi. Você logo irá encontrá-lo.

Naruto abriu um sorrisão e olhou para a Godaime.

- É isso aí obaa-chan! Vamos procurar a Sakura-chan e o Sai, Kakashi-sensei! – o loiro saiu correndo empolgado e Kakashi saiu logo atrás, andando a passos lentos. Não tinha pressa, tinha um trunfo na manga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uma grande escada de mármore podia, que podia ser vista de bem longe, era um conhecido ponto turístico do país do Vento. A mármore muito branca, contrastava com a cor da areia, dando uma aparência requintada e antiga ao templo de mais de 500 anos. Duas figuras podiam ser vistas subindo aquela escadaria, uma carregava uma grande foice tripla nas costas, enquanto a outra andava com os braços balançando ao lado do corpo, ansioso. Tão perto de alcançar o homem que lhe valeria muito dinheiro com o mercado negro shinobi.

- Hunf! Não sei porquê eu tenho de subir a porra dessa escadaria toda, não seria melhor simplesmente tacarmos fogo no lugar e obrigar o filho da puta a vir até nós? – Hidan reclamava o tempo inteiro enquanto subia a escada, e provavelmente só continuava subindo por querer um sacrifício a Jashin.

- Cale a boca Hidan ou eu te mato! – Kakuzu retrucou irritado com o colega reclamando sem parar com o tom de voz nem um pouco baixo.

Hidan riu sarcástico e sem encarar Kakuzu falou:

- Me mata? Só pode estar brincando Kakuzu... Você sabe que isso não é possível. – deu um sorriso irônico. – Aí! Finalmente essa merda de subida acabou! – finalizou ao encarar um grande templo, feito do mesmo mármore que a escadaria, porém menos gasta e com alguns detalhes em cinza.

- Quanto será que eu conseguiria se vendesse todo esse mármore? – Kakuzu murmurou consigo mesmo, e seu parceiro bufou se dirigindo a porta do templo.

- E lá vamos nós... – Hidan chutou a porta do lugar abrindo-a com um estardalhaço.

Muitas pessoas dentro do templo começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Um homem atravessou uma estaca pelo corpo de Hidan, mas esse simplesmente fechou os olhos, entediado. Por Jashin, como aquela merda doía. Pegou a foice e bateu no rosto do homem com o cabo dela, ele caiu no chão desacordado e com a cabeça sangrando.

- É esse Kakuzu? – perguntou indicando o homem caído no chão.

Kakuzu encarou o homem por alguns segundos e depois olhou para dentro do templo onde os outros homens o encaravam.

- Não. É um velho com uma cicatriz grande no rosto... Até você o reconheceria caso visse Hidan.

- Aiai... E lá vamos nós então.

Dito e feito, a dupla de imortais da Akatsuki partiu para cima dos homens, que os encaravam amedrontados. Já haviam visto muitas coisas e até ouviram falar sobre a Akatsuki. Porém, nunca viram alguém ser empalado e continuar agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Gritos. Barulhos de coisas caindo no chão. E no final só restavam os dois 'Akatsuki' de pé.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Me diga onde posso encontrá-lo. – Sabrina estava sentada em uma cerca conversando com um homem que trabalhava em uma plantação. No deserto. Coisa que até agora a kunoichi tentava entender.

- Eu não sei exatamente. Ele costuma vir aqui comprar algumas hortaliças. Sabe, é difícil encontrá-las aqui no país do Vento. Muitos desertos, terra pouco fértil e tempo quente demais. – o homem respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seu trabalho.

Sabrina respirou fundo. Aquilo estava começando a se provar difícil. Tirou do bolso um saco de moedas e jogou na frente do homem, onde ele poderia ver muito bem as moedas saindo pela borda do saco devido à queda.

- Está tentando comprar a informação?

- Aprendi há um tempo que dinheiro é um bom método de persuadir e fazer as pessoas se lembrarem de certas coisas. – respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É... Você é uma garota inteligente. – tirou o saco do chão, medindo seu peso levemente. Parecia ser uma boa quantidade de moedas. O suficiente. – Agora estamos falando a mesma língua. Poderá encontrá-lo muito perto daqui...

Sabrina anotou mentalmente todos os detalhes que o homem deu a ela. Se esquecesse algo poderia acontecer algum erro na missão. E erros não são tolerados, como dizia Hirumo-sama.

Depois saiu do local e encontrou Haru exatamente onde a havia deixado. Perto de uma pedra, protegida do vento que não cessava naquele deserto.

- Achei que não ia voltar nunca Sabrina!! – falou meio choramingando enquanto guardava a garrafa d'água. – Ainda não sei o porquê de você não me levar quando vai procurar informações...

- Não sabe? Que tal porque sempre que você vai atrás de informações acaba fornecendo mais do que conseguindo? – retrucou emburrada ajudando a menor a se levantar.

- Ahh, mas é sem querer. Mas afinal, já sabe para onde ir exatamente? – Haru andava ao lado de Sabrina batendo em sua roupa em uma tentativa um tanto inútil de remover a areia, pois o vento batia e jogava mais areia nas duas.

- Sei exatamente para onde vamos agora. – deu um meio sorriso cobrindo o nariz e a boca com uma espécie de cachecol preto.

- Onde arrumou isso? – Haru perguntou encarando a outra.

- Com o velho que roubamos no caminhou pra cá.

- Ah sim, sim. Aquele senhor tarado que tava vigiando a gente enquanto tomávamos banho. – riu a garota ao relembrar de como haviam matado o homem e no final ainda conseguiram uma bolsa de dinheiro, o cachecol e uma garrafa d'água.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- 'Procure a pirralha' o danna disse. Nos separamos e até agora nada daquela guria. Tomara que alguma pessoa com um pouco de inteligência tenha matado ela e jogado em uma vala un. Não seria desperdício nenhum. Poupariam meu trabalho até. – Deidara andava lentamente adentrando-se cada vez mais na floresta em busca de Mizumi, por ordens de Sasori.

Porém o shinobi estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que as armadilhas montadas por Sasori estavam todas, sem exceção, desarmadas.

O loiro ouviu algumas vozes e caminhou em direção a elas silenciosamente. Tomando o máximo de cuidado com pedras e gravetos. Duas garotas estavam sentadas próximas à uma pedra conversando em voz baixa, mas que no silêncio da noite podiam ser ouvidas. Tirou a franja da frente do monóculo que usava no olho esquerdo e aproximou sua visão utilizando-o. Uma das garotas estava de camiseta preta e que as mangas eram de uma espécie de rede e ficavam presas nas mãos dela. Nada fora do convencional. Passou sua visão para a outra. Esta chamou a atenção dele, mais precisamente a roupa, sobre-tudo preto, dragão azul nas costas... Por que isso parecia tão familiar?

"Seiryu!" pensou Deidara parando de observar as garotas. "O que líder-sama disse para fazermos caso as víssemos? Matar ou levá-las até ele, se possível, vivas. Isso, isso. Muito bem então. Mizumi pode esperar un, tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar aqui."

Andou a passos tranqüilos até onde as garotas estavam, enquanto mexia em sua bolsa de argila, se preparando. Sabia que não ia conseguir convencê-las somente com uma conversa enquanto tomavam chá. Mas isso não era um problema, adorava lutar, usar sua arte. Só de pensar seu coração batia mais rápido em ansiosidade.

- Yo garotas.

Makino e Yuuki viraram as cabeças em direção à voz. Manto preto com nuvens vermelhas. Akatsuki. Tinham sido descobertas.

- Eu disse pra não falar alto! – Yuuki deu um pedala em Makino.

- Itaii Yuuki-san. Mas eu que disse pra você não falar alto...

- Nada disso! Eu que disse.

- Iee! Eu disse!

- Eu!

- Eu!

Deidara olhava a discussão como se fosse uma partida de ping-pong, virando o olhar para uma e depois para a outra.

"Quantos anos elas têm? Dez?" pensou um pouco desconcertado por aquela situação estranha. Elas estariam o subestimando?

O shinobi pigarreou para mostrar que estava presente no local. E as duas olharam para ele e em seguida se entreolharam. Makino tinha um olhar entre o divertido e o preocupado. Yuuki encarava Deidara meio rindo, ele tinha uma aparência pouco ameaçadora na opinião da garota.

- Então, Seiryu, vocês vem comigo agora un. – o loiro falou com um sorriso cínico se formando em seus lábios.

- Err... – Makino olhou para Yuuki, ao ouvi-la se pronunciar, a garota tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e também uma expressão um tanto confusa. – Por que?

Deidara pesou a pergunta por poucos instantes e respondeu:

- Porque somos inimigos un.

- Ahhh tá. Tudo faz sentido agora. – sorriu meio pensativa.

- Yuuki-san, embaixo! – Makino gritou apontando para os pés da companheira.

A garota olhou para baixo, e viu três pequenas aranhas se posicionando em volta de suas pernas e estreitou os olhos, tentando entender o que eram aqueles animais. Deidara fez um único _In _com uma mão.

- **Katsu!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Sasori-senpai!! – Mizumi exclamou contente por ver a marionete Hiruko, parada logo atrás de Fey.

- Olha só quem veio me prestigiar, o grande mestre de marionetes: Akasuna no Sasori. – Fey riu sadicamente, encarando Hiruko e com a foice parada há pouquíssimos centímetros de sua própria boca.

- Você sabe demais pelo visto garota. – saiu uma voz grossa e seca da marionete, que estava com a cauda levantada acima da cabeça ameaçadoramente. – Hunf. Temo que você entrará para minha coleção.

- Me matar? – Fey riu alto, não importava quantas vezes ouvia aquela piada, nunca perdia a graça. – Essa é boa.

- Está me desafiando? – Sasori ergueu o tom de voz, posicionando-se frente-a-frente com a garota.

- E se eu...

**BANG!**

O som alto de uma explosão cortou o ar, interrompendo a fala de Fey e a distraindo, pois percebera que a fumaça da explosão estava vindo do local que Makino e Yuuki estavam. Aproveitando-se da distração Sasori fez Hiruko lançar algumas **Senbons** (1) na direção da inimiga.

"Droga!" Fey pensou ao ver as Senbons, deu um salto para trás, sendo forçada a sair do círculo de seu ritual e usando sua foice para repelir as restantes. Aquilo já estava sendo problemático demais, teria de recuar.

- Bom, Sasori-kun, Mizumi-chan. Temo que terei de me retirar. Mas não sintam minha falta, nos veremos brevemente. – deu um grande sorriso cínico e jogou uma bomba de fumaça venenosa no chão.

A fumaça verde se alastrou rapidamente, e Mizumi foi "pega" por ela. A garota tinha se esquecido de prender a respiração e começou a tossir muito. Não iria agüentar muito tempo ali, sabia disso, e repentinamente, tudo ficou negro e Mizumi caiu no chão, desfalecida.

Continua...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(**1) Senbons** – agulhas grandes, podem ser usadas com venenos. Foram usadas por Haku.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/a:**

Capítulo 4 done! (finalmente by the way xD) E não revisado pra não deixar vocês esperando mais ainda.

E eu tive um baita bloqueio enquanto escrevia isso. Vocês não fazem idéia. Achei que nunca fosse sair algo descente. TT Então, me desculpem a demora n.n

Mas aqui está o maior capítulo! Yahooooo! xD Particularmente eu gostei muito dele nem sei o porquê o.o

Mas vamos parar de blábláblá e vamos às reviews:

**Rodrigo DeMolay – **Aoshi não apareceu nesse cap mas prepare-se para fortes emoções no próximo :D

**Meriyasu – **Ahhh! A idéia do pergaminho era boa t.t pena que eu já tinha escrito... Mas acho que ninguém notou que antes ela não tinha a foice -hoho- E olha –aponta- os caps tão maiores! \o/

**Karol Uchiha** – Waaah! Nee-chan! Você ganhou um doce :D Era o Sasori no Danna lá sim :B

**Paty-kon-chan – **Ihh a porrada agora não vai acabar tão cedo. Porradaporradaporrada :D lol

**Gu3Mii – **Haru é a menininha fofinha da Seiryu, toda organização precisa de uma menininha fofinha :D (na akatsuki essa menininha fofa seria o Tobi? Oo) xDD

**Namixinha – **Ahhhh eu demorei TT Mas não se vingue se mim tia Nammy TT lol tive bloqueio criativo dos bons o.o

**Lune-sama Forever** – hai! Continue acompanhando \o

**Lecka-chan - **-rindo muito- Adorei seu chute sobre quem seria xD Tanto que na hora pensei em colocar ela mesmo xDD mas desisti depois ..v UEHHEHHUUEH

**nandinhabaka-chan**** – **Ahhh a Sonomi tá parecida mesmo com o que você queria? Que bom. Ela foi uma das personagens mais difíceis pra eu definir bem a personalidade. ;O

**DaH cHaN – **Foi o Sasori no danna ;D Então, toma seu doce :D –joga um doce.- Que bom que tá amando a fic –super feliz-

**1)** Alguém aqui joga RPG de orkut? :B Se sim, diga por favor o/

**2)** Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! –maníaca xD-

Até logo (espero oo)


	8. Capítulo 5

Yuuki olhou para baixo, e viu três pequenas aranhas se posicionando em volta de suas pernas e estreitou os olhos, tentando ent

_Yuuki olhou para baixo, e viu três pequenas aranhas se posicionando em volta de suas pernas e estreitou os olhos, tentando entender o que eram aqueles animais. Deidara fez um único __In __com uma mão._

_- __**Katsu!**_

**Capítulo 5**

Com a explosão das aranhas a poeira do chão levantou, impedindo que Deidara e Makino pudessem ver o que exatamente acabara de acontecer com Yuuki. Makino estreitou os olhos amendoados na tentativa de ver através da 'nuvem' de poeira, que estava baixando lentamente. Deidara abriu um sorriso cínico ao ver que não tinha nada ali, totalmente dizimada.

- Ei! Que barulhão foi esse?! – Fey perguntou aparecendo atrás de Deidara, que se virou rapidamente.

"Droga! Mais uma hun." Pensou o loiro ao virar de lado, ficando numa posição que conseguia enxergar tanto Makino quanto Fey.

- Yuuki... – Makino choramingou olhando em volta, não podia ser... Mais uma morta?

- Cadê ela? – Fey perguntou com um tom entre o irritado e o preocupado.

- Virou arte hun. – Deidara riu, ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, não conseguia evitar, pensar em explosões fazia isso com ele.

Porém no momento seguinte uma kunai foi arremessada em direção ao rosto do shinobi, que desviou por poucos centímetros, tomando um arranhão no queixo. Olhou na direção da qual o ataque havia vindo, porém não viu ninguém, só sentiu uma kunai em seu pescoço, e alguém segurando seu manto, mantendo-o parado.

- Não se mexa ou te mato. – Makino estava irritada, extremamente irritada. Ver outra companheira morrer na frente dela havia causado uma explosão de raiva no interior da garota.

- Quem vai matar quem? – uma voz rouca falou por trás de Makino, e ela pôde sentir uma espécie de metal frio tocar sua nuca. Um frio percorreu a espinha da garota e fez os pêlos de seu pescoço se arrepiarem.

- Isso sou eu que pergunto. – Fey sorriu encarando Hiruko e apontando sua foice para Mizumi, que estava deitada em cima da marionete.

Se fosse vista por alguém de fora, aquela definitivamente não seria considerada uma cena normal.

- Deidara... – Sasori rosnou irritado com a demora do companheiro.

- Katsu! – o loiro gritou e uma centopéia explodiu próxima aos pés de Makino, ou seja, perigosamente próxima de Hiruko. Novamente muita poeira foi levantada, e Makino teve que soltar Deidara para colocar as mãos nos olhos, para coçá-los.

Quando a poeira baixou Deidara e Sasori já haviam sumido com a pequena Mizumi.

- Droga! – Fey resmungou sentando no chão, ou melhor, se jogando no chão, afinal, até os imortais se cansam. – Eu tenho certeza que ela não morreu.

- Como pode afirmar isso? – Makino perguntou também se sentando no chão.

- Yuuki é o tipo de pessoa que não se importa com os outros, quando a situação aperta, ela é a primeira a vazar ou a te entregar pros tubarões, contanto que no fim a pele dela esteja salva. – Fey dizia isso em um tom normal. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Mas Yuuki-san é tão gentil...

- Tão gentil que a deixou sozinha, em uma hora ela deve aparecer rindo e sendo gentil. Não se deixe enganar, Yuuki já teve quatro parceiros antes de mim, todos morreram ou ela mesma os eliminou para salvar a própria pele. Eu sou a única que pode ser parceira dela no final das contas e nossa parceria é perfeita. Enquanto eu mato, ela pega as informações do jeito dela, ou seja, colocando a minha vida em risco. Mas eu sou imortal. – Fey terminou se espreguiçando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Maldição Deidara, sabe que odeio esperar, por que demorou tanto?? – Sasori estava incrivelmente irritado, estava fora de sua marionete, fazendo alguns reparos na mesma, que graças à explosão causada por Deidara estava com a parte da frente um pouco... Arruinada.

- Eu não tinha certeza hun! Sua marionete estava muito perto, achei que fosse me matar caso eu quebrasse parte dela. – o loiro respondeu, estava sentado no chão de braços cruzados, de uma maneira birrenta.

- ... – ao ouvir isso Sasori não disse nada. Realmente tinha uma vontade enorme de matar Deidara cada vez que olhava para o estado de sua marionete, mas tinha concerto.

- Sasori no Danna... E o que aconteceu com a pirralha? – Deidara perguntou indicando Mizumi, que estava deitada no chão desacordada. Sua única coberta era o manto de Sasori, que era uma marionete, portanto não sentia frio, nem calor, nem nada.

- Foi pega por um veneno, mas já dei um antídoto, logo ela deve acordar. – o ruivo respondeu dando de ombros, sua única preocupação naquele momento era cuidar de Hiruko. Sasori sentou no chão, defronte à marionete e olhou de esguelha, por um segundo, para Mizumi. E em seguida balançou a cabeça. Sua **única** preocupação era Hiruko!

Deidara viu a cena com uma sobrancelha arqueada, seu Danna não parecia bem. Mas ele tinha que dar um desconto, a marionete de Sasori havia sido parcialmente explodida. O loiro se espreguiçou e deitou no chão, dormindo em seguida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Logo que o Sol nasceu Aoshi já estava de pé como habitualmente. O garoto deu uma última olhada no quarto em que havia passado a noite. Era um quarto pequeno de uma pensão simples, tinha uma cama de solteiro nele e um criado-mudo com uma gaveta. Em cima do criado mudo tinha um abajur. Aoshi percebeu que não tinha esquecido nada afinal, e se dirigiu para a saída do quarto a passos tranqüilos.

Andou poucos metros e parou em frente à uma porta que tinha o número 13 logo acima da maçaneta. Ouviu um barulho e depois um estrondo, digno de alguém caindo no chão, então alguns passos e por fim a porta da maçaneta girando.

- Bom dia Miyuki. – Aoshi sorriu vendo a cara amassada da companheira e o galo na cabeça da mesma.

- Por... que... tão... cedo...? – perguntou pausadamente enquanto fuzilava o garoto com o olhar.

- Temos um encontro com o Yuki, lembra?

Ao ouvir Aoshi pronunciar aquele nome Miyuki abriu os olhos prontamente e bateu a porta de seu quarto com força.

- Aiai... – o garoto resmungou coçando atrás da cabeça apoiando-se com as costas na porta do quarto, com os olhos fechados. Abria um olho ou outro cada vez que ouvia o barulho de algo caindo, parecia haver umas quinze pessoas no quarto de Miyuki, quando na verdade só havia ela.

Alguns minutos depois de muito barulho:

- Estou pronta! – Miyuki saiu do quarto animada.

- Nossa. Você demora quinze minutos pra se vestir sendo que temos um 'uniforme'. – Aoshi comentou encarando Miyuki com uma gota na cabeça.

- Você não entenderia. Não é uma garota. – Miyuki retrucou irritada, virando o rosto.

- Felizmente. – Aoshi murmurou baixinho pensando em como seria ruim ser como Miyuki.

Os dois saíram da pensão após pagar a estadia. Miyuki nunca queria dormir na floresta, então sempre tinham que arrumar uma hospedaria para passar a noite, era algo extremamente irritante na opinião de Aoshi, e algumas vezes as hospedarias eram piores do que qualquer chão duro e cheio de insetos das florestas.

Andaram por duas horas e entraram dentro de um bar, o local era bem nojento. O chão tinha vidro quebrados, alguns bêbados estavam deitados no balcão e outros no chão. Vestígios de vômito em algumas paredes. O fedor era intenso. Andaram até uma mesa próxima a janela, um lugar em que pudessem respirar.

- Esse, provavelmente, é o pior local para um ponto de encontro. – Miyuki comentou ao pisar em cima de um homem que dormia no chão e sentou-se ao lado de Aoshi.

- É só não tocar em nada e não vai pegar alguma dessas doenças estranhas. – o garoto disse.

- Ei garoto, quantos anos você tem? Somente maiores de dezoito anos podem entrar aqui. – o dono do bar falou encarando Aoshi.

- Tenho vinte anos.

- HAHA! Conta outra moleque.

- É sério. – Miyuki comentou dando um meio sorriso.

- Já que a bonitinha confirmou, eu deixo passar... Mas e essa katana? Pode ser perigosa.

- Eles estão comigo. – um homem alto, de cabelos ruivos compridos falou colocando uma mão no ombro do dono do bar.

- Ah... Se é assim... Ei vocês! – gritou ao voltar em direção do balcão e ver dois homens com a cabeça embaixo da torneira por onde saia o chopp.

- Há quanto tempo Yuki. – Aoshi comentou vendo o ruivo sentar na cadeira a sua frente.

- Digo o mesmo...

- E o que tem para nos dizer? – Miyuki perguntou, fazendo um selo com a mão esquerda. Aquela era uma técnica especial, selava a mente de alguém, o fazendo trabalhar cegamente para ela e fazia informações úteis para ela também ficarem seladas, assim a pessoa não esqueceria de nada e nem liberaria a informação a estranhos.

- Estive um tempo hospedado em Konoha, e ouvi coisas, uma delas é que o irmão mais novo de Uchiha Itachi fugiu da vila atrás de poder...

- Fala pra ele contar uma novidade. – Aoshi falou com ironia e Miyuki fechou a cara.

- ... Ele foi atrás de Orochimaru e o matou a pouco tempo...

- Novidaaaades? – o garoto riu com um tom de voz meio cantarolado.

- A outra coisa é sobre uma investida com força quase total de Konoha, contra a Akatsuki.

- Aee! Já era hora deles tomarem uma providencia! – Miyuki deu um soco na mesa, quase virando a mesma e fazendo Aoshi, que estava apoiado na mesa, se desequilibrar.

- E também atrás do Seiryu. – o homem finalizou, seus olhos perdendo a cor, como se estivesse em outra dimensão.

Aoshi e Miyuki ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, até que Aoshi se pronunciou.

- Esse cara bem que podia liberar a informação toda de uma vez ao invés de ficar fazendo pausas dramáticas.

- Estão atrás de nós? Nós somos os bonzinhos!

- Mas temos nossos nomes no Bingo's Book, é normal sermos caçados... – Aoshi começou.

- NÃO! Não quero ser comparada aos monstros da Akatsuki. – Miyuki retrucou irritada.

- Se controla! Não podemos fazer nada e ponto final. Derrotamos a Akatsuki, impedimos os caras de Konoha nos pegarem e fim. Não será um grande problema para nós.

- Você está confiante demais...

- Olha quem fala. A garota 'Eu sou foda'.

- Vamos logo. – Miyuki puxou Aoshi pela gola da camisa e ao chegar na porta do bar fez outro In, liberando o Yuki do controle mental por hora. – Que houve? – perguntou ao garoto que estava parado olhando em volta com uma mão na katana.

- Eu senti um desejo assassino por perto. – comentou olhando em volta.

- Não seja paranóico. – Miyuki continuou puxando o garoto, que acabou desistindo e indo com ela.

Uma cabeça saiu de baixo da terra, parecia muito mais uma planta. Um lado escuro e o outro claro. Esse era Zetsu.

- Huum... Eles nos foram bem úteis. – sorriu. – Devemos ir avisar Pein-sama o mais rápido possível. – Sim, sim. Vamos logo. – o homem sumiu embaixo da terra novamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Isso foi cansativo. – Kakuzu comentou descendo a escadaria com Hidan, enquanto arrastava um corpo.

- Quem imaginaria que teríamos que lutar a porra da noite inteira até encontrarmos o homem que você procurava. – Hidan retrucou estalando os dedos da mão direita.

- Valerá a pena, esse cara vale muito, principalmente que ainda nem morreu. – Kakuzu riu, ainda arrastando o corpo, que ia batendo a cabeça nos degraus de mármore.

- Ei vocês! Onde pensam que vão com _nosso_ homem? – Sabrina gritou vendo ao notar o homem que os dois Akatsuki carregavam.

- Homem... De... Vocês? – Hidan levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para Sabrina e Haru. – Olha Kakuzu, as menininhas tão dizendo que o velhote é delas.

- Já ouvi Hidan. – Kakuzu virou também, ficando de frente para as garotas.

- Você é feio. – Haru comentou estreitando os olhos e olhando para Kakuzu. Uma veia brotou na testa dele. E Hidan começou a rir alto, MUITO alto.

- Olha cara, não ri muito não porque você não fica muito atrás do seu amiguinho não. – Sabrina falou para Hidan, que parou de rir instantaneamente.

- O que disse mulher?! – Hidan a fuzilou com o olhar.

Sabrina riu cínica. E Haru andou até Kakuzu e puxou um braço do homem que o mascarado estava puxando pela perna.

- É esse mesmo Sabrina-san? – Haru perguntou indicando o homem desmaiado, que tinha um machucado aberto na cabeça e partes da roupa rasgadas, provavelmente devia estar com alguns ossos quebrados também.

- Claro que é. Eu já disse que é, então obviamente é. Então não discuta a minha opinião! – Sabrina falou isso muito rápido, atropelando um pouco as palavras e fazendo Hidan e Kakuzu se entreolharem estupefatos. Principalmente por Haru ter dado indícios de ter entendido cada palavra proferida pela amiga.

- Então tá! Moço feio, nós vamos levar o velhinho okay? – Haru deu um sorriso doce, fechando os olhos.

- Nem pensar! – Kakuzu deu um puxão forte no homem, trazendo-o para mais perto, no mesmo instante que Hidan gritou.

- Nem fudendo! Não tive toda essa porra de trabalho pra vocês ficarem com o velho!

- Se é assim teremos que lutar. – Sabrina falou dobrando um pouco as mangas do sobre-tudo.

- Lutar!! – Haru sorriu, mas não um sorriso doce, um sorriso sádico e segurou sua katana com a mão esquerda, encarando Kakuzu, que se não usasse máscara todos poderiam ver a cara de tédio que ele fazia.

- Hidan... Cuide da de cabelo escuro, eu me entendo com essa aqui.

- Hunf! Mas ela é tão fraquinha, Jashin-sama não deve nem querer o sangue dela. – Hidan retrucou 'medindo' Sabrina.

- QUEM É FRACA?! – ela realmente não gostava de ser subordinada, principalmente por 'Akatsuki's.

- VOCÊ PORRA! E NÃO GRITA COMIGO SUA MERDA!

- Chega! – Sabrina fez alguns selos com as mãos muito rapidamente. – **Kuchyose no Jutsu**(1)!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – Kisame saiu da floresta, avistando quatro figuras. Deu um sorriso revelando seus dentes pontiagudos. – Acho que vai gostar disso Itachi-san.

O Uchiha de olhos vermelhos saiu da floresta também, tirando seu Sakkat da cabeça e o jogando para o lado.

Sasuke se levantou instantaneamente ao reconhecer as duas figuras que se aproximavam.

- Uchiha... Itachi. – murmurou estreitando os olhos, tentando visualizar o irmão melhor. Algo que o Sol matinal estava impedindo.

- ... – Itachi não falou nada, só continuou andando em direção ao irmão.

- Então esse é o Itachi? – Karin sussurrou para Suigetsu.

- Sim, sim. E eu reconheço essa bela espada em qualquer lugar... Samehada. – Suigetsu mordeu o lábio inferior. Ansioso. Era isso que ele estava, queria enfrentar Kisame, e seria naquele momento mesmo. – Não interfira Karin. – o shinobi murmurou para a garota, ficando de pé e parando na frente de Kisame, impedindo que este continuasse a seguir Itachi.

Karin e Juugo se entreolharam a distância. Provavelmente seria uma boa idéia se eles não ficassem muito perto das lutas. Pois Juugo estava começando a demonstrar sinais de ansiosidade, ou seja, ele poderia sair do controle e liberar o Selo Amaldiçoado a qualquer instante se não fossem cuidadosos.

- O que quer moleque? – Kisame perguntou a Suigetsu.

- Lutar. Você deve se lembrar de mim Hoshigaki Kisame, meu nome é Houseki Suigetsu.

- Ah claro, o jovenzinho que praticamente seguiu o mesmo caminho do idiota do Zabuza. – Kisame falou maldosamente.

- Eu mesmo. – Suigetsu sorriu, da mesma maneira sádica que Kisame costumava sorrir. – Então, vamos lutar?

- Claro. Itachi-san, vou cuidar desse pirralho enquanto você e seu irmão conversam.

Itachi nada disse, só balançou a cabeça positivamente uma única vez.

- Agora me diga Sasuke... O quê você vê com seu sharingan? – o mais velho perguntou ao ver que o outro tinha ativado a **Kekkei Genkai**(2).

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Estou com um pressentimento estranho Mazua-sama. – Hitomi falou olhando para a porta da caverna, tentando ver algo.

- Como assim? – Perguntou a outra sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que lia.

- É como se... Algo se aproximasse daqui...

Continua...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(1) **Kuchyose no Jutsu** – Técnica de Invocação. Após alguns In's você pode invocar algum objeto ou animal para ajudá-lo.

(2) **Kekkei Genkai** – Linhagem Sanguínea Avançada. Um poder que só pode ser passado através do DNA.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/a:**

Capítulo 5 done! Em tempo recorde por sinal :D ( estou escrevendo isso no dia 27.04 )

Espero que estejam gostando do rumo que a fic está tomando. E eu particularmente, adoro encerrar capítulos com algum mistério no ar como devem ter notado xD

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews**! Elas realmente me animam e inspiram! E como vocês perdem tempo mandando-as, eu obviamente perderei o meu respondendo-as o/ então, vamos às reviews:

**Gu3Mii** – Que bom que tá gostando... Haru começará a lutar agora. Veremos se ela matará o imortal da Akatsuki ;D

**Meriyasu** – Eu amo escrever cenas de luta e mortes xD São difíceis, mas quem não curte um desafio? xD Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando :D

**Rodrigo DeMolay – **EUHEUHEHEHU ah pow! Quem não gosta de um trocadilho?! Eu consigo fazer um pior (DeMolay Demolay Demorei) –se mata depois dessa- xDDDDDD

**paty-kon-chan** – Deidara ruleia pow. Eu to sempre inspirada pra fazer as cenas dele xD Kakashi é um doido isso sim xD Ahhh fico feliz que esteja gostando :D

**Namixinha** – Tia Nammy!! Você quer me mataaar!! –se esconde com uma bazuca caso seja atacada durante outro bloqueio criativo- SasuGAY surgindo só porque você falou ;D E vai escrever suas fics mulher ò.ó –pega o chicote (?)-

**Lune-sama forever** – O que é bagaceira? T.T –morre- UHEHUEHEHUEUEHHUHEHU Continue acompanhando :D

**Lecka-chan** – Toma seu doce. –te dá um doce- Sim, sim. Hidan é o boca suja da parada, eu nem tenho palavrões o suficiente para escrever todas as falas dele xD

**Karol Uchiha** – QUE BOM QUE AMA NEE-CHAN! LEIA sua cena fofa finalmente :D

**nandinhabaka-chan** - Será que ele achou um certo livro? Será? Será? xD

Deixem Reviews dizendo o que acharam :D –maníaca por reviews-

Até o próximo capítulo. ;D


End file.
